


Knotting Sucks

by KittyKatShMeow



Series: Lancelot or Klance? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Anal, Bottom!Lance, Galra!Keith, Knotting, M/M, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatShMeow/pseuds/KittyKatShMeow
Summary: Basically the one where Keith knots Lance in the training room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Galra!Keith knotting Lance fanfics so I wrote one myself

Thanks to DeepLightning for helping me out on this.

:/:

It was one of those days where Lance really hated Galra anotomy. Lance was sparing with Keith, getting his ass kicked, though he would never admit it. One second Lance had Keith in a headlock and the next Keith had him pinned face-to-wall and was grinding against his ass.

Lance let out a very manly squeak at the suddenly very horny Glara Keith grinding against him.

"W-what are yo-?!" Was all Lance could stammer before a furry hand grabbed his chin and turned his face and then soft lips were on his. Again, Lance tried to speak "Wh-why are yo-... What?" Lance's face was flushed a red that could rival the Red Lion, as he tried to speak. Keith growled quietly and forced his tongue into Lances mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Soon, hands went wandering down his pants and Lance moaned as he was suddenly stuffed with two fingers. It didn't take long before Keith was thrusting himself into Lance with desperation.

Lance swore that Keith's dick was getting bigger but he didn't have much to think about as suddenly Keith groaned and came, the warm feeling of Keith cum cause Lance to finish of as well, his dick knotting and locking the two together.

All Lance could really feel was pain. He was stretched wider then he thought he could be stretched. Lance tried to pull away and whimpered as the knot kept them locked together. 

Lance whimpered again "W-what?" He blindly reached to where he and Keith were locked together, he whined at the feeling of being stretched so wide.

Keith growled and wraps his arms around Lance. "Clam down, it's just my knot, it'll go down soon so stop moving."

Lance sighed, the knot rubbed just perfectly against his prostate Lance couldn't help but moan a little, which caused Keith to growl lowly and grind up against Lance some more. 

"H-how much longer until we're untied? My ass is hurting because of you." Lance whined, trying to push Keith away again but wincing as the knot kept them locked together.

In response, Keith growled and pinned Lance back up onto the wall. "Hold still or you'll rip my dick off."

Lance pouted but stopped his struggling. "If anyone find us you owe me back rubs." Keith laugh quietly "Whatever you say," Keith smirked and grinded up against Lance, "Princess." 

Keith's laughter grew louder as Lance blushes darkly and started complaining at the nickname.

Lance pouted and leaned against Keith. Keith had adjusted them so he was sitting against the wall with Lance sitting in his lap facing him. Lance sighed contently and rested his head on Keith's shoulder.

The moment was ruined when there was a shout of "Lance And Keith Fucked in The Training Room!!" Causing both Lance and Keith to jump.

"Oh Quiznak."


End file.
